Small Words, Big Meaning
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: He accepted his fate with a cursed bound weapon, and that was great. He could finally protect the people he cared about with on flick of the wrist. It was handy, light, and always there. But was it enough? A one-shot surrounding the idea of Finn's thoughts about having a new sword. "Well dad, I hope you're proud of me. I did great things with this very thing in my hand..."


_**Small Words, Big Meaning**_

_~... One Shot ...~_

The fire crackled, popping a scent of burning wood. The flames illuminated his face as he stared intensely at the fire. It bloomed all sorts of reds and oranges, reflecting the blue tint in his eyes. His orbs where glossy, as if a part of him was gone. He couldn't quite breath, but perhaps it was the chemicals from the flames intoxicating his nostrils. Or maybe it was the bitter thoughts of himself and a special object.

He averted his stares onto his right arm, gazing at his wrist. The light green vine seemed to be wrapped perfectly and was ready at any short notice to become an unstoppable blade. There was a small, faint smile creasing his features. He knew that it was a great tool to have on hand at all times for as long as he lived. It was an irreplaceable sword, well it's not like he had much of a choice in that department; he did after all get stick with a cursed object tied to his skin.

His butt was firmly planted on the ground with his legs criss-crossed. Jake was still sleeping, it had to be no later than 5:00 AM. Yesterday he accepted his fate with a cursed bound weapon, and that was great. He could finally protect the people he cared about with on flick of the wrist. It was handy, light, and always there. Probably one of the best sword he's ever handled.

But was it enough?

The smile had fallen into a frown as he again averted his eyes away, but to his other side. He eyed his left hand, which was busy gripping a broken blade. The hem was still in place, but it was retired from ever becoming a butt-kicking tool ever again. The demon blood was gone forever, never to return to it. The sharpness will never appear either, it was just useless-but not meaningless. It stood higher than any sword could ever dream of. It meant more to Finn than saving 100 Ooo citizens-the blade had saved that many before.

Though it grew shattered and broken, the memories bound to it will live on for centuries. Seeing it this way made Finn sad sometimes, even if it was to try and save his canine doesn't mean it wasn't a little crazy to do away with it. Yes, he had broken it in half, but for what? It's not like it did much. But you can't rewrite history; what's been done is done.

He sighed heavily, still clenching his dad's weapon. It was as if he refused to let it go. But there was a tug at the corners of his lips; he tried to hold it back, but he couldn't resist from grinning brighter than earlier.

The fire dimmed slightly, as he started to stare more and more at the stunning flames lashing out weaker and weaker with each flicker. He realized that all beautiful things must come to an end one day, just like this fire. Just like his awesome sword met its time. He kept focus at the fireplace while making his way up from the floor.

He quickly shifted his attention to the ceiling, just bluntly looking at the wood above him.

His mouth opened. "Well dad, I hope you're proud of me. I did great things with this very thing in my hand..." His voice was at a whisper. A small tear marked his pale cheek, but it was insistently wiped away.

He cocked his head straight forward to come to eye level with two steel holding rods that seemed too close together. It appeared that someone messed up when they attempt nailed into the wall. Probably a mistake from Marceline when she lived there hundreds of years ago, but who knows for sure.

Another grin creased his face, revealing the gap in his teeth.

He put the damaged end of the sword the in the palm of his right hand while still griping the handle with his left. He glanced down still smiling.

"Oh red demon blood sword, please rest in peace. I'll never forget you..." His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he spoke softly.

He approached the fireplace with caution, making every step as careful as possible. He didn't want to trip and have his beloved weapon burn up in the flames. He extended his arms gently toward the wall to then place the blade on the rods; displaying it for the world to see.

Finn took a couple steps back with his hands on his hips. His smile grew brighter than ever before. _'Dad, I hope this is an awesome way to remember what you gave me. I after all fought many trials to win the best prize in my entire life..'_ His thoughts swirled all up inside of him as he just continued to gaze at it.

"I have myself a new blade, but you'll always be in my heart..._always." _His word struck meaning and thought. He truly understood then, and only then.

Though the blood was drained, the spirit will be forever be glued to a adventures heart. Not even a much newer, greater sword, can ever replace the original. The original is best, and nothing will ever, _ever_ change that.

The boy, still smiling, took his leave. He headed upstairs, to try and maybe get some more shuteye before Jake woke up in a loud manor. Or maybe he'd lay on his bed to just be swallowed up in his happy thoughts. His attitude changed, he no longer thought dreadfully, only positively.

**So hey, it's me. lol. I rarely ever do one-shots, but I thought this was a good concept. ^_^ Sorry it's so short...but hey, it wasn't that bad, right? Haha**

**So, what did you think? I'll take any comments, any at all :D**

**Good day everyone!**

**-The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
